


Pizza

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Connor get more comfortable with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

Nick chuckled as he watched Connor inhale his fifth slice of pizza. "How do you manage to eat like that and still stay so skinny?" he asked, smiling fondly at him.

Connor swallowed hurriedly and shrugged. "Fast metabolism, I suppose." He looked at the last slice in the box. "Are you going to eat that?"

Nick laughed again and pushed the box closer to Connor. "Go on, you have it. I'm going to go and make tea or would you prefer coffee?"

"Do you have Coke?" Connor asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Christ, I'm dating a teenager," Nick muttered. "I don't but I'll buy some tomorrow if you're going to be spending a bit more time here."

"I'm not a teenager," Connor complained. He couldn't keep the smile off his face though at the thought that Nick wanted him around more often and was even going to buy things he liked to drink.

Nick ruffled Connor's hair and tilted the young man's head back so he could brush his lips across Connor's before heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Connor was still sitting there holding the last piece of pizza and grinning broadly when Nick came back with the tea. He looked up and shoved it in his mouth hurriedly so he could take his mug.

Nick just shook his head and sat back down next to him. "Sometimes just looking at you makes me feel old."

Connor made a questioning noise, or what Nick assumed was a questioning noise since it was muffled by the pizza.

"I remember when I used to be able to eat like you do without needing to go to the gym," he teased.

Connor blushed and ducked his head. "I could help you work it off," he said softly.

Nick laughed and tipped his face back up so he could kiss him slowly. "I have no doubt about that."


End file.
